The Window
by CokeOrPepsi
Summary: Peeta takes Katniss in and tries to help her regain a normal emotional state. But will a certain creeper in the window try to prevent that? M for violence and language. Read and Review pleeeaaasseee!  :
1. Chapter 1

**Hello there! [: Sooo, this is my first ever HG fic! It's a bit confusing, and everything will be explained in the next few chapters. There are going to be multiple situations involving the same people. Peeniss forever! [; I do not own Hunger Games! That would be the lovely and brilliant Suzanne Collins! Okay, enough talking... Enjoy!**

_She's not here_, I remind myself. _She never will be..._

The sun is warm against my skin, almost too warm, but I make no attempt to move.

_There's no point. I have nothing to go back to._ I think this as Prim's face slowly creeps it's way into my mind. I look over to see my clothes on a nearby rock, untouched for hours. I float in the lake for what seems like forever, and suddenly the soft noises from within my abdomen bring me back to reality.

I have to order myself to move, otherwise there is NO chance of me ever leaving the sweet safety of the lake...the lake my father used to bring me to every Sunday, a tradition that I didn't think would ever have to end. _That is,_ I think_, before he DIED._ I am surrounded by loss, and I don't like it.

Sure, there's Peeta, but I'm not exactly positive he's recovered from being hijacked. I talk to him occasionally, but nowhere near enough to ask him if he'll stay with me at night. Send the nightmares with a gentle touch, make me forget I had reasons to cry. I miss him... Not the new Peeta, I think I can survive without THAT Peeta.

_Yeah, right. Don't lie to yoursellf, Katniss. Any Peeta is better than no Peeta._

I slowly put my clothes back on, taking more time than I should to bask in the warmth this meadow creates in my heart. I almost feel okay while I'm here. Like living isn't really that much of a burden. I begin to think, and I come to a realization; I need Peeta, even if he has random outbursts of insanity, screaming at me, calling me a lying mutt and telling me to go to hell. I can deal with that, I guess, but I need SOMEONE now that Prim is gone. _Forever..._

I swallow back sobs and blink back tears, remembering that I need Peeta (and food) as soon as possible. I might as well be happy as soon as I can, it's better than lying in a lake that I soon realize is too lonely for my liking, feeling sorry for myself.

On my way back to the Victor's Village, I lose it. I'm absolutely hysterical. The sobs that escape my lips sound like wails of rage, and I'm shaking violently. I burst through the pretty white door, and the emptiness overwhelms me so I collapse right in the doorway. I haven't been able to sleep since I returned to Twelve, and the exhaustion has taken its toll. I close my eyes and finally am granted with the blessing of sleep. Dreamless sleep.

I am woken up my a soft hand gently shaking my shoulder. I look up to see the person whose touch I craved only hours before. I would smile if I wasn't still recovering from my little tantrum.

"Hey," he looks at me with a blank expression.

"Hi," I reply lamely. He looks tired. I wonder how much sleep he's gotten lately...

"I saw your little breakdown through the window. You left your door open."

And that's when I lose it AGAIN. But this time, instead of falling to the ground, I fall into his warm arms. He's a little shocked at first and almost loses his balance, but he eventually wraps his arms around me and carries me bridal-style to his house. All the while, I sob like a maniac.

I awaken again, only this time I'm not lying uncomfortably in my doorway. I stretch, and then start to wonder how long I've been out...my muscles are extremely stiff. As I continue to stretch, I realize that I'm not alone in this soft bed. I turn over to see the soul reason for my existence staring at me shyly. I almost get lost in his eyes before I realize he's saying something to me.

"...and I hope you don't mind that I came to bed with you, the sofa became uncomfortable really quickly."

"No, no, it's prefectly fine. I wouldn't feel right kicking you out of your own bed. Thank you, by the way. How long have I been asleep?" I ask, hoping I wasn't an inconvenience.

"Oh, you know... Just about two days."

"TWO DAYS? Why didn't you wake me sooner? I am SO sorry, Peeta! I didn't mean to be such a burden," I try to explain.

"You looked like you needed all the sleep you could get. I mean-" He is cut off by an abnormally loud growling from my stomach. "Oh! You must be starving. I think I have some cheese buns in the kitchen, would you like a few? It's about 11 p.m."

"Sure, that would be nice. But after that, I should probably go. I don't want to bother you."

"Oh, no, Katniss! I've been wanting to talk to you for FOREVER, I guess I was just scared I would be...dangerous," he explains as we make our way down the stairs.

And that's when I noticed that he's only dressed in his boxers... I don't mind, (it's actually a pretty nice sight to wake up to), but I don't know if he even realizes. "Umm...Peeta?" I start.

"Yes, Katniss?" He follows my gaze and he suddenly smirks, "What? You don't like the view?"

"Oh...umm... I didn't mean it like that! I just...didn't know if you were alright with me seeing you in your u-underwear..." I mumble.

"But your alright with me seeing YOU in YOUR underwear?" he asks, almost too innocently.

"What are you... Oh my goodness!" I look down to see myself in my bright red bra and matching panties. "What happened to my clothes?" I shreiked, my face beginning to match my undergarments.

"You don't remember? You had a nightmare, started screaming, and then you broke into a cold sweat. Your clothes were soaked, so you told me just take them off. Then again...you were still half asleep," he tells me. I immediately ran up the stairs and grabbed the first thing I saw to cover myself up with. One of Peeta's shirts. It smelled like him. Cinnamon and cologne. I spent almost five minutes sniffing the shirt... _Now I just feel obsessive and creepy_, I think to myself. But hey, I can't think of anything sexier than a guy who bakes. I smile at that thought.

I run down the stairs and do something I never thought I would ever do again; I throw my arms around Peeta's neck and kiss him like it's the last thing I'll ever do.

The think that bothers me most, though, is that when I look past him, still kissing, I see a certain person silently sitting in front of the window, almost unnoticed, holding a camera.

**Hello again! [: Weird enough yet? Haha jk, this isn't even remotely close to how akward this story is gonna get... :P I'll update as soon as you, my fellow readers, REVIEW! I need suggestions! Who was creeping on them? :O Let me know! **

**Well... Bye bye for now, Loves!**

**~Alex**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Well hello loves! Nice to see you again! (: So, I think this chapter is longer, and there isn't MUCH stressful situations with our little creeper... But you DO find out who it is! That's a plus, right? I thought that this chapter should be more about Katniss and Peeta's relationship, because it plays an important role in the story.**

**I'm sorry I took so long to update... :P Spring Break is almost over, though! So if I'm not overwhelmed with homework next week, I'll update as soon as possible. :)**

**Oh! I MIGHT be starting on a Katniss/Cato story eventually... (Don't worry, I won't forget about this one. (: ) I'll let you know as soon as I actually start working on it! For some reason, Alexander Ludwig has sparked my inspiration recently... (;**

**I went to see The Hunger Games today, and I must say, I was a little... BLOWN AWAY! I loved it. (: Better than I could have imagined... :D**

**Say it with me! I DON'T OWN HUNGER GAMES! :P**

**Well, enough of my potinless rambling... On with the story! (:**

Confusion.

It's the first and only thing that registers in my mind._ What the hell is Gale doing outside Peeta's window? And with a camera?_

He then realizes he has been caught, and slips away as silently as he appeared. Peeta and I are still in the middle of our little lip-locking session, and his warm hands slowly make their way to my butt, giving it a little squeeze."Oh!" I exclaim as I take my eyes away from the window.

_Peeta doesn't have to know about what I just saw... I mean, how can I explain it if I'M not even positive what I just saw?_

"You know, I'm almost upset that you decided to cover yourself up," Peeta says, looking down at me with dilated pupils.

"Well, if it really bothers you that much, maybe you should take it off," I grin suggestively.

The things we did for the rest of the day, I'm not sure I'd like to go into detail on.

No, I DID NOT just notice a video camera on Peeta's windowsill (still recording) after having sex with him. Four times...

"Peeta, what's that?" I ask, looking away, slightly concerned and confused as to what's going on.

"Well, considering it has been inside of you on four different occasions in the last three hours-" I hadn't even noticed where I had been staring...

"No! I meant the video camera! Don't be creepy..." I scold him, trying to fight off the blush that was now accompanying my cheeks.

"Video camera...? Katniss, what are you talking about? I threw away my video camera after I dropped it in the sink by accident." He then decided to look at me like I just said I saw a leprechaun in the air vents.

"Then why the fuck is there a video camera on the windowsill?" I'm starting to get aggrivated...

"Whoa there, you don't have to-" he pauses, then continues, "There's a video camera on the windowsill."

Didn't I JUST say that...? "Yes, peeta. Now, do you know why it's there?" I have officially resorted to talking to him like he's a five-year-old.

He stands up, (still completely naked..not that I mind...) picks up the camera, and makes his way back to the bed. "You wanna watch it, and see how much of this it recorded?"

"Umm...sure."

He starts the footage over, and you see us stumbling in the bedroom door, making out like maniacs, while Peeta attempts to start a conversation about how sexy I would look covered in icing.

_Seriously? We're about to do it, and you talk about icing. Unless he's just kinky like that... I guess we'll have to do a little more creative thinking next time... Wait! Focus, Katniss. Video._

"You know, I think I like the view of your ass this thing got, but I think I'll like it more in person," he starts, his eyes slowly travelling down my body.

"Peeta! Eyes on the video camera, please?" I debate on whether this is a good time to tell him about seeing Gale or not... Well, better safe than sorry!

"Hey, umm, Peeta? You know how I kissed you yesterday? Well, umm, I saw someone..." I begin, not knowing how to continue.

"Explain, please?"

"Gale. He was outside your window. With a camera. And I didn't know what do do, so I just decided not to tell you. Until now."

"Well, that's certaintly a great thing to hear after I just fucked his old best friend. Do you think this is his?" he asks, not usually being the one to use profanity.

"I don't know...it might be. I just don't understand what he's doing. I mean, I thought he was supposed to be in District 2. Maybe we should talk to Hazelle?" I suggest, wanting this creepiness to stop so I won't feel like I'm being watched every time Peeta whispers his dirty baker jokes to me whenever we do it.

"Sure, that's a good idea. Let's go tell our new stalker's mother that we found her son's video camera after having hot sex for three hours straight. That's definitely not gonna give her a heart attack." Well so much for feeling like I had a good idea...

He must have noticed my frown, because he kissed me right between my eyes. "Katniss, it'll be alright. Maybe it isn't even his, maybe I actually forgot to throw mine away," he attempted to comfort me, and it almost worked.

I never really got to eat before I attacked Peeta, and my stomach helped prove that. I got up and retrieved my bra and underwear, deciding that it was enough; Peeta had just seen me naked.

I walked down the stairs and picked up one of the cheese buns Peeta offered me earlier, tearing off a piece and popping it in my mouth. Well, now I was just bored. Maybe we could get creative now...

"Peeta!" I called out. He made his way down the stairs, and I decided that he would finally get to put icing on my body in interesting places...

I woke up feeling a little sticky. Confused, I looked down at myself to see the remains of our little..._experiment. _As I got up to take a shower, I started to feel the effect of losing your virginity followed by seven more rounds. I was beginning to feel pain in places I don't normally feel pain in... But I still continued the short walk to the bathroom, hoping Peeta wouldn't join me; I am DEFINITELY not ready for another go-round.

I took my time in the shower, shaved, and did everything else needed to look presentable for my... What exactly was he to me? 'Boyfriend' sounded childish after all we had been through. 'Lover' felt too sappy. Hmm... Love. Peeta is my love. I guess that works.

We were laying in bed, and I came to a realization; I had never told Peeta I loved him._ How the fuck did I forget something like that?_

"I love you," I blurted out. He stared at me with an expression of shock. I'm not the kind of person who can say things like that and mean it, so I understand his reasoning, but I would be lying if I said it wasn't a little hurtful.

"I... Love you too?"

"Well don't say it if you don't mean it..." I turned away, not wanting him to see my battle against tears. He gently rolled me over so that he could easily capture me with his gaze.

"Of course I love you, you silly, overly-paranoid girl. I just didn't think you would say it so soon. I mean, we JUST started talking a few days ago. Which might-" He was cut off by the sound of the front door squeaking open. We both looked down to see that we were merely in our underwear. I jumped up, followed by Peeta a few seconds later, and we both hurried to look presentable for whomever barged into Peeta's house.

Just as we were about to descend the stairs, we hear an annoyingly familiar voice, "I hope you kids aren't screwing up there, I don't wanna walk in on your 'Happy Hour,'" Haymitch.

"How did you know I was over here and why would you assume we were doing anything innapropriate?" I ask curiously.

"Well, the thing is, I saw you go IN to his housea FEW DAYS ago, and you haven't come out since. No matter how much you wanna deny it, I ain't stupid, sweetheart," he tells me, as if it's the most obvious thing in the world.

"So, it's nice to see you, Haymitch, what bring you here?" Peeta asks, thankfully changing the subject.

"You got any booze over here? I ran out yesterday, and the next train doesn't come until Thursday," he asks.

"Actually, I have a few bottle, for you, of course. For situations like this," Peeta says with a smile. He walks over to the cabinet above the oven and retrieves three bottles of white liquor. "And there you go. Now, I would ask you to stay longer, but I really must go shower. Katniss is REALLY good with icing," he says with an evil grin.

"Oh, I'm sure she is," Haymitch chuckles, "Good for you, kid." I glare at Peeta and stomp up the stairs to his bedroom, pouting like a two year old.

He makes his way up the stares after about fifteen minutes, after Haymitch has already gone home. He slowly opens up the door, wearing only a thin towel wrappe around his waist. "I'm sorry, Katniss. I didn't mean to upset you."

Silence.

"I'll make it up to you," he starts, and I look up at him.

Immediately, he jumps on me, and the physical plea for forgiveness begins.

_Oh, and he DID make it up to me..._

_Three times._

_...And counting._

_Being pissed off is DEFINITELY worth it..._

***Sigh* I felt like that took forever... :P Hope you liked it! Please review, I'll be your best friend if you do! ;) Haha, okay then... **

**Bye bye, loves!**

**~Alex**


End file.
